Eternal Nigthmare
by Rymwho
Summary: Ya solo quiero que se acabe esta pesadilla. Una pequeña retrospectiva de los pensamientos de Ymir antes de sus momentos finales. Alert: Spilers del manga


Desde que tuve memoria recuerdo no haber tenido una familia o un nombre, no sabía quién era o de donde provenía y constantemente me preguntaba: ¿Tenía padres? ¿Me buscaran algún día? Todos los días cuando me levantaba con hambre me hacía esas mismas cuestiones. Luego alguien me encontró, se veía algo extraño y al final me acogió, y me dio un hogar e incluso un nombre. 'Ymir' no sabía lo que significaba pero no me importaba simplemente estaba feliz.

Crecí y al final lo comprendí…no debieron encontrarme.

Al final nos atraparon y en esos momentos de tortura y crueldad desee no haber nacido, aquella celda fría servía suficientemente bien como un castigo. Fue un milagro estar en una celda lejos de los demás lejos de todas las miradas de desprecio.

Luego ocurrió.

No sabía que estaba pensando, no sabía que estaba sucediendo y antes de que me diera cuenta sentí un pinchazo donde finalmente caía a la oscuridad.

¿Qué estaba pasando? No sabía.

¿Dónde estaba? No lo sé.

Se sentía horrible.

Si algún día me preguntaran si había algo peor que la muerte con toda la seguridad del mundo diría que sí. Hay algo peor que la muerte y es ser un Titán.

Era una horrible pesadilla que parecía no tener fin.

Luego desperté…finalmente desperté y saboree la libertad cada maldito segundo y aproveche mi segunda oportunidad con lo más alto.

Pero ya no.

Cualquier persona común y corriente siempre su primer deseo es el de regresar al hogar donde te vio nacer y crecer donde te sentirías querido nuevamente. Pero conmigo era diferente…regresar a mare es otra cosa.

Todo se sentía demasiado extraño para mi e incluso Reiner noto mi incomodidad.

Me sentí marginada nuevamente, una niña pequeña nuevamente al que algún día la traicionaran de nuevo.

Irónicamente ya no tendría una tercera oportunidad.

Me encarcelaron de nuevo, largos meses en esa celda que por alguna extraña razón no me incomodaba de hecho pensaba que era lo más normal.

Reiner al menos me visitaba de vez en cuando diciéndome las noticias de las afueras de mare y sobre mi futuro.

Sin duda la noticia que me alegro la vida fue al escuchar como Historia vivió bajo su nombre tal y como me lo había prometido, pero por otra parte me destrozaba saber que era muy probable que me odiara por dejarla sola cuando más me necesitaba.

Reiner me decía que los altos mandos aun discutían de que hacer conmigo aunque lo más probable es que terminare siendo el bocadillo de alguien para regresar el poder que arrebate hace años.

Algunos querían que me conservaran con ellos que posiblemente iba ser un gran acierto para la guerra y que aparte estaba llena de conocimientos sobre el pasado, mientras que otros se negaban rotundamente dejarme vivir.

Reiner me dijo que podía escribir una carta para yo quien quisiera aunque los dos ya sabíamos para quien era.

Nunca eh sido de cartas sinceramente se me daban muy mal poner mis emociones en un papel.

Les explique todo a Historia ¿lo llegaría a leer no lo sabía? Le expliqué mi pasado, de dónde provenía y le dije de cómo se sentía ser un Titán. Era posible que la terminara leyendo en voz alta así que le escribía otra pequeña carta personal donde escribía severamente que nadie se podía enterar de ella.

Reiner me prometió que lo entregaría lo más antes posible, aunque sé que se tardara un tiempo mínimo en un año y quién sabe si para ese entonces seguiré viva.

Luego otro chico se unió a las visitas. Su nombre era Gilliard.

Era calmado pero parecía demasiado arrogante pero de algún modo encontré consuelo con él, en el fondo nos parecíamos en el fondo ambos estábamos perturbados sobre nuestros futuros. Me enteré de que me comí a su hermano y extrañamente él no me culpaba de ello, culpaba a Reiner y su debilidad de ese entonces.

Gilliard en realidad era mi verdugo.

― Me comí a tu hermano inconscientemente y le robe sus poderes inconscientemente ahora lo justo sería que te lo regresara ¿no? De la misma forma ¿no?

Le pregunte.

― Eso supongo.

―Es triste ¿no crees?

― ¿A que te refieres?

Me quedé en silencio y me acosté en la cama cerrando los ojos y relajándome, Gilliard entendió el mensaje y se fue.

Meses después llega Reiner con malas y buenas noticias.

La buena es que entrego las cartas a Historia ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo que las leyera ambas. La mala es que murió Bertholt y con él, el poder del Titán colosal. Y eso solo significaba una cosa…era momento de regresar el poder.

No me importo, acepte mi destino y ya no tengo miedo.

Reiner estaba realmente frustrado con la decisión final.

No tengo miedo.

Ahora de rodillas mientras mis brazos están fuertemente sujetados. No tengo miedo. Gilliard me veía fijamente mientras sujetaba fuertemente una maleta, posiblemente con el suero dentro de él.

― Es triste y gracioso ¿no crees? Gilliard.

―…

― Te quite a la persona que más apreciabas y ahora tú le vas a quitar la persona más preciada de alguien de allá fuera con la esperanza de que aún siga con vida. el ciclo se repite… decidme ¿Qué se siente ser un dios falso?

Ahora si me sentía como una diosa de verdad. Di mucho y me van a sacrificar por el egoísmo de la gente, es una lástima que no tengo el de revivir cada 3 días.

Al no escuchar una respuesta cerré los ojos.

Por fin se acabaría esta pesadilla.

Abrí nuevamente los ojos nuevamente y ahora estaba en el castillo de Utgard, sentí unas pequeñas manos sujetándome fuertemente y el sueño comienza nuevamente. Historia estaba llorando felizmente mientras me sonreía con dulzura y ternura y su suave voz me hablo después de tanto tiempo.

"¿Ymir? Ya se acabó. Te prometo que cuando despiertes nuevamente estaré a tu lado"

―Lo siento Historia, lo siento tanto…

No me arrepiento de nada…

 **ooooooo**

 **N/A: Chicos. estoy jodidamente frustrado en varios aspectos y estoy jodidamente molesto con Isayama. Si, en el manga todo el mundo se muere pero por que rayos debes matar a tu personaje favorita de la forma mas 'estupida' posible? pero no me quejo de eso, me quejo en la forma que fue un serio problema...Ymir se veía demasiada rota y ya sin vida. obviamente es la obra de Isayama y al fin de cuentas el decide que hacer y no que hacer. pero si al principio, al intermedio y hace pocos capitulos estuvo mame y mame de que las respuestas las tendría ella. Pero igual ya no hay nada que hacer al menos que Isayama saque algo de la nada para mantenerla con vida (ya saben, últimamente anda en las drogas de las buenas al parecer).**

 **Pero igual. me alegro de que hayan disfrutado la obra.**


End file.
